BleachOne Piece challenge
by Silverfenics
Summary: After the end of the 1000 Year Blood War Ichigo,Neliel and Chad were training in the deserts of the Hueco Mundo when they heard the calming and gentle voice of the "New Soul King" when he summoned/teleported them to his palace for the start of the adventure in the "New World"."The time for your new adventure has come atlast"says the "New Soul King"


Bleach/One Piece challenge

Summary:After the end of the 1000 Year Blood War Ichigo,Neliel and Chad were training in the deserts of the Hueco Mundo when they heard the calming and gentle voice of the "New Soul King" when he summoned/teleported them to his palace for the start of the adventure in the "New World"."The time for your new adventure has come atlast"says the "New Soul King" to the three smiling people in front of him and gently touches each of the three in the center of their being,when three teens are transported to the "New World" the "New Soul King" says with a smile "You three are our brightest stars of light, that world you will be in, will need that lite to survive what is coming,i believe in you my three heroes,protectors,legends,you will be the shining lite for that world that clears the darkness that is to come ,your destiny waiting "Absolute Trinity"

Requirements:

-Ichigo and Neliel became a couple not long after the end of the 1000 Year Blood War

-Ichigo never lost his Fullbring to Kugo Ginjo

-After the incident with Fullbringers Chad trained in his powers with Ichigo and Neliel(for 6 month) and now he has power comparable to the Espada #4 in the Ressurection form

-After the 1000 Blood War and after 6 month of intense training(read "Hell Training")Neliel power eclipsed that of the Espada #1 in the Ressurection form(in her basic form)

-After 6 month of intense training with Neliel and Chad Ichigo power eclipsed his power after the training in the Dangai to learn "Final Getsuga Tensho"(no his power in not stronger than his power was in the Mugetsu form...for now) by a prety big margin

-The "New Soul King" is the Jushiro Ukitake

-Ichigo,Neliel and Chad knew about the New Adventure to the New World since the end of the 1000 Year Blood War after they spoke to the New Soul King

-Ichigo and Neliel had 2 dates during the 6 month after the end of the 1000 Year Blood War with were both interuoted by hollows(Adjuchas)after the interupted date both Ichigo and Neliel were not happy and hunted those hollows mercilessly (oh those poor poor hollows they didnt know what they done until it was already too little to late)both of them taken out their frustrations on these poor idiots(if you can make it comically scary for Ichigo if you can)

-Neliel mask (and former power) was completely restored during the events of the 1000 Year Blood War by Orihime who did even more than just restore her mask she also rejected the scar on her face also she hid her mask in the Inner World of the Neliel and its under the protection of Gamuza,she is also in her Espada uniform(i think it fits her she looks awesome in that getup)

-After the end of the 1000 Year Blood War and fighting people with incredible nuber of diferent skills/abilities Ichigo finally understood just how small his arsenal of abilities truly is so after healing he came to the Soul King Palace to the Royal Guard to ask for tips on how to develop new skills and abilities for witch each member of the Royal Guard gave him a book of new skills/abilities (which they developed themselves) for him to learn after that he thanked them and got similar books from people who invented new skills/abilities including Yoruichi and Soul King himself (the book of the Soul King is book on every ability known to spiritual beings meaning everything for Soul Reaper,Hollow,Quincy(fullbringer isnt completely spiritual entity as is Bount so those two are excluded from the book)

-During the 6 month training period Ichigo mastered Hiero,Blut Vene and to lesser degree Blut Artirie,his initial Ressurection(the one from the his fight with Ulqiorra),two types of cero(usual Cero and Gran Rey Cero),kido (both hado and bakudo)to 70level,the initial stage of shunko(Ichogo shunko will be quite unique 4 main elements fire,water,earth,wind one of the each of the elements will be on one of his hands or legs meaning 1 hand with fire other with water etc,the first time he successfully activated it Yoruichi almost lost her consciousness after witnessing something she though to be absolutely impossible and quickly called Kisuke after she picked her jaw from the ground and pinched herself to check if this was real (Yoruichi used her 2 stage in her fight with Askin), ability to absorb reishi at an inredible rate if he concentrate enough on that,control of his spiritual energy with the use of his true zanpakuto and the training became almost masterful,constantly sparring with Neliel,Chad sometimes Yoruihi and Kisuke Ichigo created his own personalized style of combat witch Kisuke named "Controlled Chaos" becouse of the chaotic mess of zanjitsu and hakuda that looked like chaos but the way Ichigo was moving and ofthen catching offguard with the very chaotic and unorthodox moves of the zanpakuto or hakuda,his grouth rate increased to the point that he can copy almost any moves after only observing it 1-2 times,Ichigo trained in use if diferent combinations of his skills/abilities (Hierro/Blut Vene,Hado/Cero,Getsuga/Cero,Bankai/Resserection Segunda Etapa etc)

-During the 6 month training period Neliel mastered Ressurection Segunda Etapa form(its godlike beautiful and immensely powerful),she obtained and mastered the Fullbring the heart of the Fullbring is the amuluet Ichigo gave her after his fight with Ulqiorra(you can create her fullbring yourself just try to create one based on her persoality

-During the 6 month training period Chad obtained new level of his Fullbring ( . ) and later in the story he will be able to cover his whole body with his Fullbring similar to Ichigo

-All three learned the skill of Power Transference and shared their power with each other meaning that each of them will have the ability of the other to a certain extent witch will grow in time

-Ichigo during the progress of the story will learn/mastered every ability/skill there is of all three parts of his soul(SoulReaper/Hollow/Quincy) plus some new skills/abilities of the new world and the way spiritual energy will work with haki new combinations will be born wich ones only you will decide

-All three will become more powerful just by entering this "New World" and their interaction with the Haki will fuse and add another layer of power and density to the spiritual energy or create something absolutely new(only in Ichigo case) or at atleast add to the density of the power to all of them

-The story will start at the same time as the start of the One Piece

-The three of the main heroes will become pirates very quickly after seeing what most of the Marines are like after they decided to become pirates they will notice some newby pirates in a good ship and after they will defeat them that ship will become theirs,Chad will be the helmsman and will teach Ichigo and Neliel how to sail at sea (we will say that he remembers the times his Abuelo tought him that and more things about the sea)(try to choose name for them that has something to do with Soul something like "Free Soul Pirates" or something like that

-They will meet the Straw Hat Pirates at the baratie and go with them from there for some time until they reach the "Alabasta" there unlike the cannon both the Princess and Nico Robin will chose to join on the (Icigo,Neliel and Chad) crew

-There is needed Enemy something Godlike after that, that represents the Growing Darkness in this world and that Darkness is the true power that stands behind the Gorosei and Celestial Dragons and the like,the final boss of this story but not just then it will be a test from that boss to see if they are worthy of his/her/it attention and throughout the story he must appear and try to do something very very bad,sometimes try to seduce one of the members on the Dark Side in a way with promises of something they truly want(akin to Darth Vaderin the Star Wars thing) etc

-Neliel will be the "New Most Beautifil Woman" in the world and after the "Alabasta Arc" Boa Hancock will wisit them to look and will try to eliminate the competition that is how she will meet Chad (he will catch one of her kicks with his hand and stop the fight between her and Neliel after this and understanding that she will not be able to defeat any of the three she will cool down and after some talk a frendship between her and the crew will start(and romantic feelings between her and Chad)she wood visit them from time to time until she will ally her crew to them and eventually closer to the fishman island she will join them permanently and Chad and Her will become a couple after a confession(she will become much more open before that happens so dont worry)


End file.
